Down That Road
by Nautical
Summary: When Glitch flips out due to Bodie's sudden confession, the blond finds himself trying to convince the teen that falling in love doesn't have to take forever. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Confession

**Down That Road**

It was romantic yet stupid to have done what the lifeguard had done, but he figured _why not_. When Glitch got a not-so-mysterious letter in his locker, instructing him to head off to the High Tide beach, he was curious as to what Bodie had planned for him this Tuesday evening. He let out an exaggerated sigh the moment he reached his destination as the crashing of the gentle waves somehow hit home. His green contacted eyes gazed down at the trail of rose petals that scattered into a track across the deserted beach. Glitch couldn't help but smile at the cliché love scene he's about to take part in as his foot stepped onto the sand. He began to follow the strongly scented flora as the trail seemed uncertain. He found himself weaving around all over the place, having a slight feeling that he's crossed paths with the same tracks at least twice.

He decided that it's best to go along with this little charade the blond put up—it must've cost a lot of time and money to do what he's done, so the teen might as well play by the rules. There were so many things that could've gone wrong with this though that Bodie might not have assessed—the rose petals could've flown away into the wind; people could've interrupted and messed up the trail; it could've been raining. All sorts of things— _bad_ things could've happened so his pace quickened as his legs jogged across the trail. He thought if he were to speed up this process, he could prevent what fate might shove in his way.

The rose petals began to wear thin as he felt the end of this trail. He was right and before his eyes he saw the man he was looking for. Glitch let out a sigh of content as he walked slowly towards the blond, dropping his school bag onto the sand in the process. A wide, heart-warming smile wiped across Bodie's lips the moment Glitch wrapped his arms around his well-built abdomen.

"What's all this?" Glitch asked; his voice muffling into Bodie's clothing. He took a step back to see the blonde's expression as he answered.  
>"Glitch… There's something I need to tell you."<p>

Those six words—they were simple and yet held a lot of meaning. Glitch wasn't sure where Bodie was going with this conversation but he just knew this wouldn't end well. It might've been his misconception though; it might be a good thing that the blond is trying to say but the way humans these days use those words—they've morphed it into something that is to be dreaded. And that's how Glitch thought—did Bodie cheat on him? Is he breaking up with him? He knew too well not to judge others by what they do or say but he can't help but judge the lifeguard as a heart breaker. The seriousness in the blonde's tone frightened the teen. Was all this just Bodie's kindest way to say that it's over? There's only one way to find out.

"W-What is it?" Glitch hesitantly asked, worried of what's to come. The teen bit his lower lip in habit as Bodie averted his eyesight to the ground.  
>"Glitch, I think I love you." The blond mustered up all the strength in his body just to say those words. He looked back down at the teen who gave a confused look, shooting a pang of pain towards Bodie's heart. He didn't know what the facial expression the teen had on said about the situation other than disgust? More like a rejection-type face, "L-Look, I know it's only been a couple of weeks…"<br>"Yeah, _two_ in fact." Glitch interrupted the blonde's panicked statement, "Y-You can't spring that on me, no… It's too—you just _can't_." The teen wasn't sure if his sentence even made any sense but he was pretty sure that his message came across, as suspected, in rejection. Glitch's eyebrows narrowed as he saw the blonde's lips that once smiled for him turn into a quivering frown, "You don't mean that. S-So take it back." The teen demanded.

"No-No…" Bodie said with no signs of confidence evident in his voice, "No. I'm not gonna take that back. I love you. _I _love _you._" He repeated, causing Glitch's face to twist in a disheartening angst. Bodie took a step closer as if to confirm his words as true.  
>"No, you don't. It's too early. I've been here before and this isn't love," Glitch stated, pushing himself away from the older male.<br>"Then what is this?" Bodie asked, taking another step closer. Glitch struggled to find an answer as his breathing hitched.

"T-This is just… Something _like_ love."

The blond was confused as he heard the uncertainty in Glitch's response, "Something _like_ love?" Bodie repeated, twisting it into a question. Glitch nodded, looking down and hoping that the lifeguard in front of him wouldn't press on. He was doubtful, as he should be as Bodie did what he wished he didn't, "What's that?" Glitch's shoulders slumped as he felt like running away. He really did like Bodie but he was too stubborn to admit that he too, might love him. Love is a word that, in Glitch's mind, could not be thrown around so much to the point where it has no meaning to it. That word; it was as sacred to him as marriage is sacred to traditional families. The teen was burnt before by the burden of love and when finally understood what he knew what it was, it turned around and stabbed him in the back.

Whenever he saw those earnest baby blues, he did feel some fatal attraction but he was experienced enough to know when you like someone and when you _love_ someone. And he _knew_ that he didn't _love_ Bodie as Bodie claims to love _him_.  
>"Well…" Glitch began, trying to act as though he's knowledgeable enough to know what something <em>like<em> love is, "It's when…"  
>He felt judging eyes lay upon him as he stole himself some time to think of a legit answer. Bodie knew that but what the blond didn't know is that the teen was drawing blanks, clearly unsure of how to proceed.<br>"You don't know, do you?" The lifeguard rhetorically asked, cracking down Glitch's wall of stubbornness, "That's because there's _nothing_ like love. It just is."

Glitch finally had the courage to look back up to a smiling face, "Why you gotta make this so complicated?" The teen asked in a way that made Bodie seem like the bad guy in this situation. Even though he feared that the blond could've asked to break up with him just moments ago, he still couldn't accept the fact that he's being loved. He always had this weird misconception that when someone _loves_ you, it's forever. No matter how many fights you have with that person, when love is involved, that bond—it can be shattered but it's still there. You can't hate that person no matter how bad the situation is. Judging from previous quarrels the teen has had with the blond, he knew that love isn't in their two week equation and when it's already here—the pain will be greater. The faster you fall in love, the harder you're going to crash. Glitch knew that from experience—his gullible attitude lead him to the gash across his heart, metaphorically speaking. Glitch thought about being in a serious relationship with Bodie but not until he's certain that he can handle all of the blonde's flaws, his friends—his life. Right now, he simply just can't, not that he didn't want to.

"Because you're complicated," Bodie said, pulling Glitch close to him by the hips. The teen shot his hands up to the blonde's chest as some sort of reflex. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or agreeing with the older male but right now, his mind just was haywire with the close proximity he was in with Bodie, "Because when you don't get it your way, you make things bigger than it actually is. Because you _always_ need things to go _your_ way—for your _own_ convenience," Glitch knew that what Bodie was saying was true, but he wasn't about to tell _him_ that. A wave of jealously flooded Glitch's system—he couldn't take the fact that the blond has already embraced all of _his_ flaws when he barely can handle them himself.  
>"I'll oblige to that if you don't love me." The teen said, pushing himself off the lifeguard. He turned on his heel, walking to grab his bag. He placed it lazily on his back before turning to face the blond.<p>

"If I'm too complicated, then why don't you just break up with me?" He asked with a smug voice.  
>"Well because I love you. And generally, you don't break up with people you love." Bodie shrugged as he replied sheepishly. Glitch rolled his eyes before looking straight ahead and walking off in the direction he once came from. As he took that seventh step away from the blond, strong arms constricted around his slim waist, startling the teen, "Give me a week." Bodie proposed, causing Glitch to squirm and turn around to face the older male.<br>"A week?" Glitch repeated in the form of a question. He passed it off as a hallucination, but Glitch felt like he heard a hint of sad desperation in the lifeguard's voice.

"Give me a week to make you fall in love with me." The blond clarified, causing the teen's lips to tug upwards just a tad bit.  
>"…And if you fail?" Glitch asked for the sake of asking. Bodie stayed quiet for a bit, thinking deeply.<br>"And if I fail, I'll stop loving you." The blond declared with a wavering voice. For some reason, that hurt the teen.  
>"Do you really think it's that easy?" Glitch asked with a soft voice. He watched as those baby blues looked off to the side.<br>"Of course not. But if I fail to make you love me within a week, then hurt me. Cheat on me. Cuz then I'll stop loving you."

Glitch took a step back, wondering if the words that he's hearing were really coming from the blond, "Bodie…" Was all he could say. He could see the hurt in the older male's expression. He felt kind of guilty now having to push Bodie into this kind of situation, "You can't expect me to say yes to that."  
>"If you don't love me now, then what makes you think you'll me later?" The blond questioned rhetorically. <em>Time<em> was the answer Glitch was planning on saying but he sensed the tone in the other' male's voice which prevented him from saying so, "Don't worry. I'll make you love me. That's a promise."

Glitch rolled his eyes before placing a hand on Bodie's cheek. He lifted himself up on his tippy toes, teasingly rubbing his nose against the blonde's before taking a step back and turning on his heel once again, "Good luck with that."

And with those final words being said, Glitch left the blond standing. Bodie looked off to the side, smiling broadly before shaking his head. He let out a breath of relief as he scratched his head in habit, "What a tease."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Pretty sure that 99.9% of this is rushed. I apologize, but unbothered-ness is taking over like the plague.<br>Author **_**Grenade**_** has me doing a lot of collaboration stories with her so like I'm table flipping mang.  
>Since she lost a bet, all collab stories with her are going to be posted on my account, so happy days.<br>And yes, Grenade is a girl. Your secret's out babe. That's what you get for making me write M-Rated fics.  
>I will be posting some of my <strong>_**own**_** works but until then, please put up with what we're writing.  
>I'm pretty sure they'll be worth your time. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters—Harmonix does. **


	2. Alter

[_G_] "I'm _losing_ him." The Native American sighed as a single arm flapped lazily over his eyes to shade those baby blues from the setting sun. He lied carelessly in one quarter of the basketball courts as sleep almost devoured him.  
>"And by him you mean yer virginity?" MacCoy asked with a serious tone. He bounced the ball a couple of times before jumping backwards to shoot it into the basket. It rebounded off the rim of the hoop; the Russian flinched himself back to catch it cleanly. Bodie let out a groan of annoyance.<br>"My virginity isn't a _boy_. It's sexless." The blond muttered lazily, knowing full well that it would backfire.  
>"Like yer life." The DJ joked, laughing at it hysterically. Bodie rolled his eyes, questioning himself as to why he even bothered with the Russian.<p>

"Oh, you're funny." The lifeguard sarcastically stated as the vibrations of the ball bouncing on the rubber art messed with Bodie's head.  
>"Yeah, I am." MacCoy agreed, jumping once more to shoot the ball into the hoop. He succeeded with a swish as he congratulated himself with a subtle <em>yes<em>, "And your virginity does have a gender. And a name." He soon defended adding the last part sheepishly, making Bodie want to flip a table or something.  
>"The heck man? I don't go around naming my virginity. Or anything useless like you." The blond remarked, soon wondering why he's taking part in this ridiculous conversation.<p>

"First ov' all homes, yer V-card ain't useless you prick." Bodie rolled his eyes once again as MacCoy bounced the ball with force, "And secondly, whudda ya mean 'like me'?" The Russian halted his movements, holding the rubber object under his arm before facing the blond who lied on the ground.  
>"You know what I'm on about. I know you named your dick DJ Mc<em>Big-a-lot<em>." Bodie spat out with a huge dosage of cruelness. MacCoy's jaw dropped slightly as he decided to dismiss that as an endearing quirk.  
>"Ha! The fuck you on about you animal?" The DJ asked, pivoting around to take yet another shot at getting the ball through the hoop. No such luck.<p>

"C'mon dude. You told us all in the eighth grade that. Don't act so innocent." The blond sighed enthusiastically, knowing full well that MacCoy was embarrassed, "Seriously man—what would _possess_ a guy to do such a thing. 'Here comes DJ McBig-a-lot!'" He mocked with exaggeration.  
>"Shut up, fool." The Russian muttered hatefully. Bodie just chuckled.<p>

Silence brewed into the atmosphere as the only thing the two of them can hear was the crisp sound the ball was making when being pounded against the floor. MacCoy shot a couple of glances at Bodie to see any change in his body language before stopping what he was doing to speak, "Why d'you think yer losin' him?" The serious tone in the Russian's voice caused the blond to sit up and stare at him. Bodie saw the authenticity all over the DJ's face before sighing. It was a sign that the blond was willing to answer the Russian which was, in a way, a cautious risk he's reluctantly willing to take.

"I told him I love him and he just totally flipped." Bodie informed, slightly but unintentionally twisting the facts. MacCoy joined the blond on the ground, shaking his head and placing the basketball atop his crossed legs.  
>"Dude, I think that's a bad call." The Russian disapproved of what the blond did, "You guys have been dating for how long? Two weeks?" Bodie didn't answer but just merely shrugged. That alone gave the reply the DJ was looking for, "That <em>there<em> is a commitment."  
>"What are you talkin' about?" The blond asked, having a terrible gut feeling. MacCoy looked off into the distance before giving Bodie his attention.<br>"Never mind," The DJ dodged the question before speaking, "So, what are you gonna do?" He asked, referring what the blond should do in this type of situation since Bodie feels like he's losing sight of the one he supposedly loves.  
>"I said to him to give me a week to make him fall in love with me." The blond said. MacCoy flicked his wrist back, slapping Bodie across the arm, "The hell was that for, MacCoy?" He screeched but all the Russian do was roll his eyes.<p>

"He's flippin' out cuz you said you loved him!" MacCoy retorted.  
>"<em>So<em>?"  
>"He's not breaking up with you, you fag."<br>"Shit."

Bodie realised that in all due time, the teen would've fallen for him. But now that he's set a timer on their love and relationship due to a sudden panic attack, the blond just knew that he had to push and prepare himself for the upcoming week.

MacCoy gave the lifeguard a knowing look before his shoulders slumped down, "Then what did you say?" He asked for the sake of asking.  
>Bodie seemed reluctant but after a glare, he said, "If I failed then I that I'd stop loving him."<br>"Do you really think that it's _that_ easy?" MacCoy questioned.  
>"That's what he said."<br>"This ain't a time for dirty retarded jokes, mang."  
>"No, I <em>mean<em>—that's what Glitch said when I said that I'd stop loving him." Bodie clarified.  
>"Oh," MacCoy awkwardly sighed, "Yeah, but still! Do you think it's that easy? T-to just stop after that week is done?"<p>

"No, of course not!" Bodie groaned, "But I'm confident to prove him that I can make him fall for me." The blond improvised, unsure of what the words he's saying has all that truth to them. MacCoy shrunk but decided that his line of questioning was relevant.  
>"And what kind of message does that send? That you're desperate for someone to love you back?" The Russian didn't want to step a line, but did so anyways. He thought if he was going to have this conversation with the guard, he might as well go all out on it.<br>"That it doesn't have to take forever for someone to fall in love."

MacCoy couldn't help but smile, "Good answer," He muttered lightly with an approving voice. Bodie looked at him in confusion but decided to take the praise, "so how're you gunna make him head over heels ova' you?" he asked with sheer curiosity.

"I don't know man. I think I should—" Bodie's voice trailed off when he noticed that the DJ wasn't paying attention all of a sudden. MacCoy's eyes glued to something that was behind the blond, "Dude." Was all Bodie could say before waving his hand across MacCoy's face to snap him out of his trance.  
>"I'm just gonna…" The Russian's voice trailed off as well as he sub-consciously grabbed onto the basketball and threw it in the opposite direction of where Bodie was sitting, "Oh look. The ball is… there." MacCoy suspiciously said.<br>"What're you doing?" Bodie asked with a monotone voice, slightly annoyed at the other's weird behaviour. MacCoy's eyes didn't leave what he was looking at as he rose himself slowly up to his feet.  
>"I'm just gonna go get that ball… In the jungle. In Africa." He unknowingly said as he cocked his head in the direction of where his orbs stuck to.<p>

[_N_] Bodie twisted his body; finally deciding to look at whatever it is that caught the DJ's attention. MacCoy pivoted around and headed off to where he purposely threw the ball at as Bodie's heart rate elevated. With his baby blues, he saw the one he proclaimed his love for _just_ yesterday walking up to him as if it was in slow motion. He could faintly see a hesitant face that the teen wore as he came closer with every slow step. The teen increased his pace as he neared the lifeguard and finally came to a halt when he joined the blond beside him.

"Hi," Bodie cautiously said, unsure of whether he should make any eye contact with the younger one or not. His mind flooded with daunting ideas of as to why the teen was here. He couldn't help but feel panicky at the teen's sudden appearance; something about his presence just made him have a terrible gut feeling. Bodie felt Glitch edge closer to him before the teen leaned his head against the lifeguard's shoulder.  
>"Hey," The prodigy final said with a helpless sigh. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend before Bodie wrapped his arm around the teen in a protective way.<br>"How're you?" The blond wasn't sure where he was going with his crap starter conversation but he was, in a way, unsure of how to disperse the awkward atmosphere that bounded and constricted the two.

"I'm… good." Glitch said with a lot of thought, "You?" The teen turned his head to show Bodie that he captured his full attention.  
>"Yeah, I'm good." The lifeguard casually said, looking back at the teen. He smiled in which Glitch returned weakly. Bodie didn't expect to see the teen until tomorrow so he was unprepared to face him right now. He wasn't sure as to why he'd waste his day with MacCoy instead of trying to woo the protégé but he felt that the teen needed some sort of space from what Bodie proposed a day back, "This is kinda awkward, ain't it?" The blond stated. Glitch laughed lightly, agreeing with the older male.<p>

"Hey, Bodie?" Glitch suddenly spoke in a tone that made Bodie's stomach flutter.  
>"Yeah, kid?" The blond replied showing no signs of hesitance.<br>"About your 'proposal'… You know—the one where you said I can cheat on you if I don't fall in love with you within a week?" The teen clarified.  
>"Yeah, what about it?" Thinking about his proposal now, he feels incredibly stupid. His stubbornness and inability to think before he speaks totally got him in the dumps right now. He just wished he could take it back but the situation now—it just isn't the right time to do so.<br>"What if… I can get you to _not_ love me within a week? Like… So I can just make you _like_ me instead…. Like before?" Glitch's proposal struck a spark of interest in Bodie's heart, "S-So that there's no cheating involved?"

"So what you're saying is… That in a week, I try to make you fall in love with me whilst you try to make me just _like_ you like before?" The blond repeated to clear up any confusion the two might have. Glitch stayed quiet before nodding his head enthusiastically with a heart-melting smile.  
>"I just don't want to have to cheat on you." Glitch confessed, causing Bodie's mood to slightly light up.<br>"But do you _really_ think that it'll be easy for you to just make me _like_ you?" The blond asked.  
>"I knew that would backfire." Glitch muttered under his breath.<p>

"Deal," Bodie said, immediately feeling guilty for the teen's response, "But just so you know— you can't control people's feelings."  
>"We'll see about that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so like. 7O% of this chapter was written by Grenade. Humour—I'm just not that good at it.<br>The '[G]'is just what she wrote and [N] is what I wrote so I just basically wrote the shittest ending ever. So props to her for writing something… funny. ;D  
>&amp; I know that I should've updated 'Anchored Hearts' first, but I seriously just. Cant.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews;<strong>

**The Demise: **_I get the feeling that this might be a long-story but yeah, I get where you're coming from. I don't think I'll end this story when the week is done—maybe just put some more chapters here and there, depending on how the story progresses. _  
><strong>skie246<strong>:_ Yeah, but you know what's MORE sad? Actually writing these stories all night. _  
><strong>RedRockets: <strong>_To be honest, I'm curious too! That's kind of weird seeing as how I'm writing the story and such. Yeah, I think I'll make Bodie do A LOT of stuff for Glitch, if YOU know what I mean. __**  
><strong>_**LilRay1260: **_Glitch is cool like that. And the bet was just who could get more reviews on a certain chapter in a certain story. So yeah, I won that by some miracle._  
><strong>12053: <strong>_Lol, yes! Grenade is a girl and it WOULD be weird if a guy wrote the stories she's written. Yeah, he must be confident but after this chapter—we'll see how confident he now. And I agree, Bodie is nice eye-candy. _  
><strong>RaNDoM HeArT: <strong>_I hope this update was worth waiting for.__**  
><strong>_**Majestic Stardust:** _Ahah, yeah I guess so. But you know, still check if she's writing or updating any stories and such._


End file.
